Many wireless networks, such as wireless access networks, may provide many types of wireless services, including allowing mobile stations to communicate voice, such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP). Current location information for a mobile station may need to be provided by these networks in the event of an emergency. Some regulatory agencies may even require that current location information be available when communicating voice. Some conventional mobile stations use the global positioning system (GPS) to determine their location, but GPS circuitry is expensive, takes up space, and consumes significant power. These are significant drawbacks for mobile stations that are portable and/or battery powered.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless access networks and methods for determining current location information of a mobile station operating in a wireless access network without additional and/or expensive circuitry, and without the consumption of significant power. There are also general needs for wireless access networks that can provide current location information of a mobile station in the event of an emergency.